smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:27 Characters Fit for Super Smash Bros.
This is a list of 20 characters who I believe to be fit for the next Super Smash Bros. game, this list will only include one character per each gaming company (I.e Snake from Konami, Sonic from Sega). Ridley Debut: Metroid Samus' arch nemesis, Ridley has held his own against her numerous times, he is a very powerful opponent and is a high demand for SSB, Bowser would finally meet his match Dillon Debut: Dillon's Rolling Western One of the new characters introduced with the Nintendo 3DS's eShop, Dillon is a very tough opponent, despite being a relatively new character Sukapon Debut: Joy Mech Fight A fighter with abilities similar to Rayman (Minus the flight abilities), Sukapon makes up for a very powerful opponent Ray Mk III Debut: Custom Robo Armed to the teeth with rockets and such, Ray Mk III his Super Smash Bros. debut as an Assist Trophy, htis makes him a powerful adversary Lyn Debut: Fire Emblem A female protagonist from the Fire Emblem series, Lyn, like Ray Mk III, appeared as an Assist Trophy in Brawl, she has very god swordplay skills Paper Mario Debut: Paper Mario Mario's "Paper" counterpart, Paper Mario could be a strong oppenent, using his powerful 3D flipping ability in combat Mallo Debut: Pullblox Mallo is another character born on eShop, Mallo is one of the two more popular eShop characters, the other being Dillon, Mallo's block pushing ability could be very useful against his opponents Bandana Waddle Dee Debut: Kirby Super Star (Megaton Punch) King Dedede's personal assisstant, Bandana Waddle Dee has proven to be strong (Despite being the weakest Kirby boss to date), using his spear as his main arsenal Galacta Knight Debut: Kirby Super Star Ultra (Meta Knightmare Ultra) The fabled strongest knight in the galaxy, Galacta Knight is a powerful adversary, having matched up to Kirby and Meta Knight on two occassions (Kirby Super Star Ulta's The True Arena and Meta Knightmare Ultra, and Kirby's Return to Dreamland), Galacta Knight makes a ver powerful foe Chibi Robo Debut: Chibi Robo Built to solve the problems of the Sanderson family, Chibi Robo many be a suitable adversary for combat Black Shadow Debut: F-Zero Samurai Goroh Debut: F-Zero Megaman Debut: Megaman A hi-tech Robot Master with the ability to copy other Robot Master's Abilities.With his Mega Buster,all the different weapons at his fingertips,and his experience in being some fighting games.Mega Man is a sure to be in Super Smash Bros. 4! Pac-Man Debut: Pac-Man Zoroark Debut: Pokemon Black and White The Illusion Pokemon, Zoroark is currently the most popular non-legendary Pokemon of the Black and White games, and is likely a replacement for Lucario Krystal Debut: Star Fox Assault King K.Rool Debut: Donkey Kong Country The leader of the Kremling Krew and Donkey Kong's long time arch nemesis, with his many different fighting styles he would be perfect against both the Kongs and the rest of the of the brawlers Tom Nook Debut: Animal Crossing The shopkeeper in the world of Animal Crossing in a fighting game? Hmm... Yes. Nook gave the player character the essesntial tools for activities, what if Nook used said tools as his own weapons for combat? Nook's Cranny would proceed past Nookingtons this way. Geno Debut: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Despite not being seen since Super Mario RPG (With a little cameo in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga), Geno is one of the most popular canidates for the next SSB. With his Star Power and many other abilities this doll is gonna kick some can! Isaac Debut: Golden Sun Masked Man Debut: Mother 3 Little Mac Debut: Punch Out Klonoa Debut: Klonoa: Door to Phantomile Eggplant Wizard Debut: Kid Icarus Dark Samus Debut: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Louie Debut: Pikmin 2 Dimentio Debut: Super Paper Mario chibi robo.png|Chibi Robo dillon.jpg|Dillon mallo.jpg|Mallo megaman.png|Megaman pacman.jpg|Pac-Man ray mkiii.png|Ray MkIII Ridley.png|Ridley tom nook.jpg|Tom Nook galacta knight.png|Galacta Knight bandana waddle dee.png|Bandana Waddle Dee lyn.png|Lyn sukapon.png|Sukapon geno.jpg|Geno zoroark.jpg|Zoroark black shadow.png|Black Shadow samurai goroh.png|Samurai Goroh krystal.jpg|Krystal paper mario.jpg|Paper Mario isaac.png|Isaac k.rool.jpg|King K.Rool Eggplant wizard.png|Eggplant Wizard dark samus.jpg|Dark Samus klonoa.jpg|Klonoa masked man.jpg|Masked Man little mac.png|Little Mac dimentio.jpg|Dimentio Louie.png|Louie